


The sum of our fears

by Wrynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ARGUS, DC Comics References, Dc Villains - Freeform, Green Lantern Corps - Freeform, Justice League Dark - Freeform, Justice League of America - Freeform, Legion of doom - Freeform, M/M, Original Universe, Shade, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrynn/pseuds/Wrynn
Summary: After a tough fight that shook the League, Bruce and Clark are getting closer. Although the two men have known each other for several years, there are a multitude of things they don't know about each other, both good and bad. Life is far from being a long quiet river and the question is whether they will face their worst flaws as well as their greatest fears.
Relationships: Batman & Superman, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. 1. Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Like I said a day, I will translate in english my french fiction of my Superbat in the Original Universe (35 chapters).
> 
> WARNING : It was already complex to me in my own language to write it. There's a lot of superheroes (and many of them are strangers for a lot of people) and, as a superfan of DC Comics (I read about fifty comics), there are many references in there and it may be difficult to catch them'all. I had specified some of them in my French version, but I don't remember which ones. So if you have any questions, or if you want to learn more, don't hesitate, it would be a pleasure to share this with you.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it ;)

# Doomsday

* * *

His ears were ringing, his vision was blurred and his whole body was in pain. Stunned by the last blow he had just received, it took him a long time to free himself from the debris in which he had landed. He grimaced in pain as he held his ribs, suspecting that he must have fractured some of them. He stumbled down from his butte of rubble, dust, and metal to a place where he seemed to hear groans.

He rushed, worrying that the area had not been completely cleared. He was sure, however, that no civilians were in the vicinity, but on the streets of New York City, we couldn't know. It was then that he recognized the voice and saw him. Barry, half-buried, struggling to free himself.

"Flash! Are you all right? "

He ran as fast as he could and began to clear the debris that was preventing the fastest man in the world from moving. Then he saw the blood, and when he had finished freeing his legs, found a thick piece of metal piercing through his thigh.

"Batman... I can't run anymore... I'm not going to... regenerate in time... "

The Flash was panting and seemed to be running out of steam. In front of him, Batman pulled a morphine syringe out of his belt and injected it into his friend, before removing the piece of metal and applying strong pressure. He tore off pieces of his cape and handed them to Barry.

"Stay there, I'll see where the others are. "

At the same moment that Barry opened his mouth, he hit the silence around them.

"Doomsday... sent Superman to the power station... they moved. Green Arrow, Cyborg and Red Arrow have been put out of action... Only Superman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing and Aquaman remain operational... "

Batman took a look around to find the wounded heroes before Flash: Raven and Starfire seemed unconscious and J'onn J'onzz, wounded, was trying to get to them. He called the latter to indicate Barry's position, then sent one of his drones to his position. He aimed at him with his grappling hook and soon found himself hanging in the air, telling his drone to head towards the battle site.

Having a bird's eye view of the sky, Batman could not help but notice the extent of the damage caused by Doomsday. His strength had been growing steadily and he was thinking of a way to regain the upper hand. But they had already tried a lot of things: fire, sound waves, water, electricity,... nothing could pierce his skin and he was getting bigger and bigger, more and more tenacious. If they didn't all find a way... Doomsday would have Superman's skin. Then it would be their turn.

He finally arrived at the indicated place and landed at the side of his former apprentice, Dick, who now carried the pseudonym Nightwing. The latter had a head wound that bled profusely and could barely stay on his legs. He took a quick look at the scene, where Wonder Woman and Superman were fighting Doomsday. Diana tried to immobilize the monster with her lasso to allow the Kryptonian to strike him, but he seemed invulnerable.

"You've got a plan, Bruce ? " made a voice in the distance, which he recognized as Aquaman's voice.

"I'm thinking about it. "

"If we don't find a way soon... Diana and Clark are already exhausted... "

Gotham's watchman turned his head to the battle that was destroying the city. Diana had wounds on her arms and legs and seemed to be at the end of her strength. On the other side, Superman took the majority of the blows, his flesh too being badly scarred by the monster's bony prominences. His costume was almost completely torn. He was out of breath. He was exhausted. Superman was losing.

The first rays of sunlight momentarily blinded Batman, who covered his eyes. The League had spent all night trying to stop Doomsday, all the way from Philadelphia. He had left behind nothing but destruction and death, and wounded superheroes. If us, the Justice League, didn't stop him, then no one could.

Doomsday threw its fist at Clark, who was unable to dodge the blow. He crashed hard to the ground while the monster was already taking care of Wonder Woman: he lassoed her, grabbed her leg, and threw her hard to the ground, before sending her away. The queen of the Amazons screamed in pain and Batman tried to run towards them, but the sharp pain in his ribs called him to order and he suddenly had trouble breathing. Nightwing held him up until he recovered from a fairly violent coughing spell that twisted his ribs. He was clearly no longer in fighting condition, he wouldn't take the blows of Doomsday. He could only watch in the distance, his friends being beaten. He wanted to help Clark.

The Kryptonian used his heat vision towards the monster, which only made him more angry. In a roar of rage, the monster grew bony growths and long thorns formed at the junction of his hands. It closed its fist, and if Superman could dodge the first blow, the second pierced his chest.

"Clark ! "

Bruce couldn't help screaming. His friend slowly turned his head towards him as he rushed towards them as best he could, pushing Nightwing away in the process. Batman thought he saw Superman's expression change as he turned his head towards him, before the creature dropped him. The Man of Steel fell to his knees as his enemy turned his attention to the man running towards them. Bruce was ready to fight to the death if he had to. He was determined. So was Clark.

In a final effort, on the verge of agony, the Kryptonian gathered his strength, screaming his rage before grabbing Doomsday and taking it with him into the sky in a deafening roar. The Bat raised his head to follow them, but the sun soon prevented him from doing so. His heart tightened. If Superman did what he thought... if he went into space... No, there was a hope that he would survive. The rays of the yellow sun would be regenerative for him and if he was adrift for too long, a Green Lantern could bring him back to the Watchtower.

Batman clung to that hope, his head still raised to the sky. Clark had to survive. He had to survive. He would survive even that. He was Superman.

"Where's Doomsday? "

Continuing to stare at the sky, he didn't lower his head to Wonder Woman, who walked towards him, supported by Aquaman.

"Superman took him into space. I think so. "

"I don't think he'll make it... "

The anxiety present in the Amazon's voice challenged him enough to deign to look at it.

"Why do you say that?" Nightwing asked before him.

"Because he was on the verge of exhaustion and wounded. I don't think he had enough strength to fly. "

"It's right, it did look like it was more of a great jump... but very powerful," Nightwing said pensively.

As they all came to the conclusion that they were going to fall back down, a thud raised their heads: a dark mass was falling from the sky. Batman quickly calculated the point of impact with his gadget and contacted the authorities to send men immediately to the scene: the Uper Bay was large and it was necessary to retrieve what had fallen as soon as possible. He turned his head towards Aquaman, who seemed to have broken an arm and had multiple cuts. He was also showing signs of dehydration.

"Uper Bay. Do you think you can do anything about it? "

"I need to get over there. "

Batman didn't wait any longer. He sent his position to his small aircraft and waited for the autopilot to do the rest. Then with Aquaman, he set off for the drop point, his heart full of hope.

* * *

Hours. All they had found was the body of Doomsday, quickly recovered by the ARGUS and locked in a lead box. But no sign of the Man of Steel. And the more time passed, the more the members of the League, as well as the authorities who were helping them, lost hope. Aquaman had used his resources to probe the surroundings, but apart from the monster, marine animals such as fish were not much help.

Bruce hated waiting. Diana and Dick had forced him to go for treatment, along with other seriously injured League members. He was not surprised when he was told he had broken ribs and didn't care, it wasn't the first time or the last. It would just take a long time to heal and make him less successful.

But getting treatment kept him a little busy. He was looking forward to Arthur telling him that he had found something, but he didn't. He had been looking forward to it. And after a whole day without finding anything, they all stopped searching, with death in their souls: Superman was dead.

Superman was dead. Clark Kent was dead. No way. It couldn't be possible. He had to be in space, it couldn't be any other way. But Cyborg had assured him that the Tower's scanners had found nothing and neither had John Stewart. Superman was dead.

* * *

The news had devastated Bruce. More than he thought. He had just lost a teammate. A friend. Clark. It hurt him so bad, so much, and he blamed himself for not doing something about it. For watching him sacrifice himself for others. He was worthless. The Batman had been unable to protect the city, unable to protect his friends. He had been useless and he blamed himself.

He hit the tree in front of him even harder, cutting into its bark. One week. It had been a week since Clark had disappeared. For the first few days, he had hoped that he would reappear. But now there was no hope left. Only anger, pain, and remorse animated his heart, and since then, he saw everything in black, even more than usual. He had stopped communicating with the Justice League, claiming that he had work to do. In reality, he didn't want to see them because he was afraid to face their eyes. To see the pain in their eyes. His own was already enough for him. He had lost Clark. He had refused to go to his funeral.

Alfred had tried to get him out of his basement, and the only time Bruce would do it was to hit the tree in front of him. Dick had visited him several times to see how he was doing, but Bruce refused to see him. He wanted to be alone. The emptiness left by the loss of Clark had affected him deeply and he felt like he was broken, a part of himself had suddenly disappeared. This pain, oppressive in his chest, constant, made him feel sick and more vulnerable than ever. He didn't want to be seen that way either: weak. That's what he was now. A weakling.

This simple fact made him angry with himself and the conflicting feelings within him prevented him from being operational. How could Clark's death affect him so much? He had never realized how much he was worth to him until he lost him... he regretted so much everything they had said they would do together and never found time to do: go out one night for a drink, have a night out with the league, Clark wanted to show him his farm in Kansas, wanted him-

"Master Bruce. "

"What, Alfred?! "

He had been more aggressive than he would have liked. He turned to his butler, impassive as always. Bruce wiped the sweat from his forehead, waiting for his interlocutor to speak.

"Sir, a cab has just arrived at the mansion gates. Your presence is required. "

"Fire him. I don't want to see anyone. "

"Master Bruce, with all due respect, you should go and see, before sending the car back. "

* * *

Images. Sounds. Everything reached him in a disordered and interspersed way. He saw people crying, people screaming, their faces marked by fear and pain. A destroyed city, smoke, dust that covered everything around him. Then came the pain, intense. He felt himself toppled over. His name. Someone had shouted his name. It was far away, so far away, but he had heard it. It was enough to remind him of his goal: to eliminate the threat and save lives. To save others. His duty was to protect them.

He felt himself drawn out of the void. He had an excruciating migraine, was in pain everywhere and felt fragile. New sounds came to him, and then he opened his eyes. He coughed up the water in his lungs, making him wince in pain, preventing him from breathing. He was tired, disoriented and cold.

"Hey, buddy, ya'okay? "

He looked up at the man who was probably helping him to stand. Small, thin and with a graying beard, the man must have been in his fifties. At the sight of his outfit, he had no doubt that the man was homeless. He gave him a grateful look and stood up.

"Thanks to you, thank you. "

"Ya' not the first one w've'caught. W've seen lots of drunks diving'off bridges. But never has a'face lik'that. What's ya' lil' name? "

"Clark. "

"I'm Bob. "

Clark shook his hand and took a quick look at himself. His ragged suit hadn't held and all he had left were the sleeves and legs. Dirt and mud had washed away the color and by the smell, he was amazed that he wasn't in the sewer. Instead, he was in a part of a disinfected harbour, where other homeless people had taken refuge.

"Nice to meet you, Bob. Can you tell me where I am? "

"Ya' in Gotham, kiddo. Ya' really out of'it. "

Clark's thinking fast, his neurons temporarily connected. He remembered his fight against Doomsday. He remembered his injury... How could he be alive? He took a look at his torso: four large bruises adorned his chest and the pain that accompanied them explained more about his pain. And their presence gave him an important indication that he no longer had his powers. In order to verify his theory, he tried to see with his X-ray vision, without any success. He didn't bother to check the rest.

He tried to calm down and silence the pain that was preventing him from concentrating. Summary of the situation: The day before, he had fought Doomsday. He had probably won, since he was alive. But where were the others? What had become of them? He had to find them, but he had no means of communication to reach them. He had no identification, no money, no clothes. Great. He was in a shitty situation.

"Ya' going to catch death, kiddo, com'closer to th'brazier to dry off, at least. Ya' all pale and ya' trembling. "

"I'll be fine, thank you. Can I borrow something to wear? I know it's a lot to ask you this... "

"No worry. We've to help each'other out, don't we? "

Bob handed him a big brown coat that was a bit moth-eaten. Clark put it on with a smile on his face, happy to have a little more warmth on his shoulders.

"Thank you very much. I owe you one. "

"I hope'so. "

"One more thing, do you know where I can find a cab? "

* * *

Wayne Manor was definitely a sumptuous home, which Alfred maintained wonderfully. Clark had had the opportunity to enter the mansion several times, but rarely had he been able to take the time to admire the building. The hedges seemed to be trimmed down to the last millimetre, the flowers were beautiful and the outdoor fountains were magnificent. He was truly amazed by the estate.

"Well, when do I get paid? My meter keeps running. "

Clark turned his attention to the cab driver, who had gotten out of his vehicle and was waiting for his paycheck. He was embarrassed in advance to ask Bruce for help, but he didn't have a penny on him. He was the only one who had agreed to let him get into his car.

"When the butler returned with the master of the house. "

The driver didn't hide his anger. Clark, for his part, was patient. Alfred had told him to wait on the stoop for Mr. Wayne's arrival, but he had the impression that he hadn't recognized him. He had such a scary face?

As he turned around the building, he saw the silhouette of the butler arriving, as well as the master of the house behind him, visibly in a hurry. In shorts and a black tank top, still dripping with sweat, Clark found him something seductive. Very seductive. It was a change from his bat suit or the one he wore at social events. He smiled at him as soon as he looked at him.

"Bruce! I need your he-"

"Clark?! "

His friend's voice, both surprised and shocked at the same time, cut short the journalist's urge to come towards him. He frowned with incomprehension, realizing very quickly that something was wrong. But the billionaire approached him and grabbed his face with both hands, plunging his gaze into his own. A shiver ran through the journalist, feeling strange by such closeness to Bruce. His blue eyes, colder than his own, were truly magnificent. It was the only rational thought he had before Bruce hugged him, awakening a little more pain. Surprised, Clark responded to the exchange, astonished by such closeness on the part of the bat man, who never showed such affection with anyone.

"We thought you were dead! "

"What?! You could have waited a few days anyway, you were quick there ... "

Bruce glanced at Alfred and without even exchanging words with each other, the butler nodded and took care of the cab. Bruce dragged the Man of Steel into his mansion. He followed the master of the house who took him into one of the rooms of the manor. Clark knew that Bruce had his silent phases when he was thinking and that he tended not to share them. But he wasn't in the mood right now and all he wanted to do was take a good shower and get some sleep. Except that he wouldn't do it until his friend shared his concerns with him.

"What's going on, Bruce? "

"Look in the mirror, Clark. It's been a few days already. "

With a gesture of the head, he pointed to a door attached to the room and went there, suddenly tense. Then, as he faced his reflection, he understood. He hadn't paid attention to his face and hadn't noticed, even when Bruce had touched him, that his beard had grown. By several days. His dirty, messy curls contrasted with his corpse-like complexion, and the dark circles under his eyes made him feel like a walking dead man. The thought crossed his mind for a moment, and as panic mounted, he was seized with a coughing fit. He felt as if he was going to cough up his lungs. It was so violent that he did not feel his friend's hand on his shoulder, nor did he hear him move.

"Are you okay?" Wayne said, with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

Clark just nodded positively while continuing to cough. Bruce remarked to himself that he had never seen his friend in such a state. It worried him. He was very concerned.

"What happened to me? Bruce, I don't have my powers anymore. I don't remember what I did from Doomsday to now. "

Bruce saw Clark's distress in his eyes. He tried to reassure him, but he was worried too.

"Go take a shower, use whatever you need. I'll lend you some new clothes, then we'll talk. "

The Kryptonian didn't protest and did it willingly. Bruce, on the other hand, prepared some things for him, which he left in the room and returned to the room, thinking about it. He had dealt with Clark Kent, alias Superman, no doubt. But without care, how could he have survived? His chest wound was fatal. Was he that much of a superman? Had his return to life cost him his powers for good? Did he have to tell the League right away, or could he wait?

He was out of his mind when he heard Clark swear. Clearly, mankind seemed to have sides that bothered him. Would he regain his powers after longer exposure to the sun, even if he was dead? He would see, after several days. He heard the shower water stop and a few minutes later Clark opened the door. He hadn't put on the T-shirt that Bruce had given him, only the jeans. The wet, uncapped curls made him look more like Clark than Superman, making the billionaire smile on the inside: no matter what he looked like, he was still beautiful. His attention was focused on his muscular, hairless torso, his pecs and... he saw four large bruises very clearly. His expression changed, as did his mood. Clark didn't pay attention to him as he lowered his head to his torso, looking at the same marks.

"I'm really dead, aren't I? I think I remember..." Clark said in a trembling voice.

"It's been a week since Doomsday. What do you remember? "

"The fight. I was only with Diana, Arthur and Dick... He was too strong... I couldn't take it and the others too. Then I remember... He impaled me... Bruce, how are the others? And the civilians? What about casualties? "

"Calm down, Clark. Everybody's fine. Most of the damage is material. There were a lot of casualties, but we all did our best. What else do you remember? "

He sat on the bed and took his head in his hands, remaining silent for a few moments. Bruce remained patient and waited without adding anything more.

"I don't know... I remember the pain, I see you running towards me and... and then I wake up in Gotham's old disinfected harbour. A homeless man pulled me out. That was just three hours ago. "

"Are you sure you don't remember what you did next? "

"Why? Did I do anything after that? "

"You grabbed Doomsday and you both went up in the air. There was only one visible drop point, and we thought you were together. But we never found you. Doomsday's body was recovered by the ARGUS. "

"I don't remember and I couldn't have done that, not from my injuries. "

"Yet you did. "

Clark let himself fall backwards on the bed, running his hands through his hair. He was lost. He wasn't sure what had happened to him, but he was sure that with an injury as deadly as his, he was dead. Maybe that's why he didn't have his powers anymore? Had he become human? He would have to go to the Fortress of Solitude to get answers about what had happened.

He was seized with another coughing fit, forcing him to sit up to get better access to air. Every cough he had hurt him like hell and he would grimace as he waited for it to pass. Then he took turns falling on the bed, exhausted. Superman was dead. There must have been an official announcement. Clark might still be alive. In any case, at the moment, he was supposed to be on a trip to Burundi for his article on the war. His absence at the Daily Planet would not be noted. But if Superman's death had been on the news, as it surely was, Martha must have heard the news.

"I have to make a call. "

"I'll get you a phone. "

Bruce slipped away, conscious of the inner turmoil that was to come over his friend. But when he came back with a phone, he found the sleeping Man of Steel in the same position he had left him two minutes before. Resuscitation seemed to be an exhausting thing. He positioned his friend correctly and examined him to see if there were any other signs of injury. His fingers wandered over his surprisingly soft and warm skin, a more pleasant touch than it should be.

He smiled slightly when he saw that Clark had cut himself shaving and associated the action with the swearing he had heard. But other than that, there was nothing. Only his mortal wound seemed to take a long time to heal. But to be reduced to a bruise when it had literally reduced him to lint was a pretty good thing. Bruce was convinced that his powers would return.

He left his room and closed behind him. He asked Alfred to prepare a second one near his room: until the Kryptonian was recovered, he wouldn't let him go back to Metropolis or Smallville. In fact, he was sure his mom was the one Clark wanted to reach on appeal. He went down to the Batcave, to see if he could find more information, but also to keep an eye on the city. Now that Clark was back and he knew he was safe, he felt a huge weight come off his chest: he felt relieved and strangely serene.


	2. At Wayne Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little preview of the different superheroes that may appear throughout history. Guys from the Titans, Doom Patrol, Justice League Dark and other outside affiliations.
> 
> A character index will appear in the endnotes for each chapter.
> 
> Happy reading!

# At Wayne Manor

* * *

Clark was awakened by a violent coughing spell, alerting Alfred, who went to his bedside. Maternally, the butler checked his temperature by touching his forehead and handed him a packet of tissues when he sniffed.

"Thank you, Alfred. How long did I sleep? "

"More than a day, Mr. Kent. It's early night. "

"I see. Is Bruce still here or has he gone to save Gotham? "

"He's downstairs. "

Clark knew exactly what Alfred meant. He got up and grabbed the white T-shirt he'd left there the night before and put it on as he tried to leave the room. He had been to the mansion a few times and remembered perfectly the access Bruce had used the time he was with him.

"Can I fix you something to eat, Mr. Kent? "

"Clark, Alfred. Call me Clark. I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality again, but I must tell you that a small sandwich would be welcome. "

"I'll get that for you. If by any chance you can get Master Bruce to eat a little... "

Clark nodded his head and then stopped.

"Can you ask him if I can join him? I don't want him to think that I want to encroach on his turf."

"You may go. He already knows you're awake. "

Clark nodded his head and relied on his memory to make his way to the secret passageway and activate the back door mechanism, which opened onto an elevator. The layout of the mansion was truly extraordinary. He then joined his colleague, who was standing in front of his surveillance screens. He was wearing his Batman costume, but had not put on his hood. His light blue eyes stared at the screens while his expression was neutral. Whether he was the Batman or Bruce Wayne, this man was definitely very charismatic. Clark cleared his throat before speaking, chasing images out of his mind that shouldn't be there.

"Um, thank you Bruce for your hospitality. I'm not going to abuse it for very long and I think-"

"I would like you to stay for a while, until you are fully recovered. Alfred told me about your sudden spike in fever yesterday and he thinks you are sick, probably because of the time you had to spend in the water. Your condition is something to watch out for, but at least you seem to be healing at an impressive rate. Not as fast as you are used to, but already faster than humans. So your powers are not lost. "

The Kryptonian scratched the back of his head, visibly embarrassed.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or scared that you know my condition better than I do," he said with a smile.

Bruce finally turned his head towards him for a few seconds and when he felt red, he sharply focused his attention on the screens. But Clark didn't miss the scene. He smiled even more: Bruce embarrassed, it was just too touching.

"I'll accept your proposal only if you share the meals with me. "

"You spoke with Alfred. "

"You're lucky to have such a person by your side. "

"I know I am. I accept the compromise. Anyway, we said we'd do this one day. "

Clark started smiling more stupidly. He didn't think the batman had really bought into his idea, knowing that he was quite reserved. There was a silence.

"How's the night going? Anything I can help you with? "

"I just had to intervene on a pile-up. The Joker and the others seem to be quiet. They must be up to no good. "

"Whatever they do, I thank them for that," said Alfred, who had just arrived with a tray, in a low tone. "Mr. Clark, here's what you asked for, for you and Master Bruce. I thought it would be helpful to bring you some medicine for your strong cough and fever. "

"Uh, thank you very much Alfred. "

The butler slipped away and Clark grabbed his sandwich and handed the plate to Bruce with a smile. He waited patiently for Bruce to bite into his sandwich first and then did the same. He let out a sigh of relief as he savoured his first bite, filling his stomach for the first time in a long time. They ate in silence, both of them staring at the screens. Bruce then spoke about an investigation he and other members of the Justice League were conducting into Cadmus businesses. Outdoors, there was nothing to be alarmed about, but Flash had spotted some of their activities that were not reported anywhere in their reports. In the absence of evidence, it was necessary to either catch them in the act or to infiltrate their structures. But whatever their operations, there was no evidence that they were illegal. For the time being.

Since Batman had put them under surveillance, he had been paying attention to the various activities that were going on everywhere. Tonight, a loading truck was leaving Coast City, but he didn't know where it was going. Green Arrow had come all the way to Coast City on purpose to put a tracker on it, as he had a business meeting in the area.

Seeing that everything seemed to be going well, Bruce decided to take off his suit and get some sleep. Clark thought that the man's life must have been quite out of sync, and he smiled, thinking that he was a real night owl. So Bruce Wayne.

He got out of the Batcave at the same time as his friend and went to the room Alfred had prepared for him. It was only then that he realized that he had taken over Bruce's personal room... and curiously enough, this thought did not bother him in the least. He felt privileged.

He took a shower and, for lack of new clothes, put on the same clothes. He decided to use a Kryptonian method of relaxation to get through the few hours before a mundane day began. He certainly didn't feel like going back to bed. He then focused on his body and mind in a way that the memory of his biological father, Jor-El, had taught him at the Fortress of Solitude.

He realized that Bruce had told him the truth. He felt that his body was sucking up all the solar radiation it could and that it was just filling up its reserves before it could regain its use. He felt that the transition was going to be painful and he was already dreading the moment. Also, the damage to his body was gradually being repaired and soon he would no longer be sick. Maybe even in a few hours.

He came out of his meditation a few hours later and left his room to see if Alfred was up or not. If he was staying at Wayne Manor, he was still thinking about getting some things. When the butler was not present, Clark simply left a note behind and walked out of the manor, crossing the large grounds of the property with the idea of getting back to town and finding a cab to Smallville.

* * *

The clean country air did Clark a lot of good and he felt at home. The smell of the Kent farm was unique. Shelby, tucked in, barked and ran towards him, immediately recognizing him by the smell. He had missed his dog. He bent down to greet him, and ran home. His mother, alerted by the dog's barking, returned from the barn. When she saw him, she could not hold back her tears of joy.

"Oh my baby ! I am so happy! "

Clark hugged his mother, who cried her eyes out. He couldn't imagine the pain his mother must have felt, but he had some idea. But his mother was a strong woman. After she pulled herself together, she took him inside the house with Shelby on their heels. Just like when he lived with her, she made breakfast and Clark watched her do it, savoring that simple moment that he now had little opportunity to experience. His mother broke the silence.

"Your death made the headlines. It's still in the news. You had a ceremony and a memorial in your name is being built in Washington. The whole League was there. It was really very emotional. People came from all over to attend the ceremony in Metropolis. "

There was another silence as Clark absorbed the information. It's true that he hadn't talked too much about it with Bruce.

"I lost my fight. But I was lucky. I don't know how it's possible, but I'm here now. Except that I don't have my powers anymore. "

His mother brought a basket of toast to the table and laid her eggs on the dish on two plates.

"Don't worry, your powers will come back just like you came back. What are you going to do now? "

They settled down and started breakfast.

"I am currently staying with a friend of the League. We're going to see if there's been any big repercussions and if we can find out anything about the fact that I'm still alive. I came to see you and pick up a few things. "

Clark looked at his mother, who seemed pensive for a moment.

"Your friend, this wouldn't be the Gotham vigilante by any chance? "

"What made you think of him? "

His mother's mischievous smile worried him.

"Well, honey, your last fight was in Gotham, and he's the vigilante you're closest to. Besides, he was absent from your ceremony. "

The brown didn't hide his surprise, astonished that Bruce wasn't there because, indeed, they had become quite close over the years. He and Bruce had always had the same goals when it came to their role as vigilantes, and even though their methods and points of view might sometimes diverge, they always found a compromise.

"Is that his stuff you're wearing? "

Clark looked down on his jeans and T-shirt, relatively simple clothes for a billionaire.

"My suit wasn't even identifiable when I regained consciousness," he defended himself.

His mother's mischievous smile didn't disappear.

"You realize that these clothes make you... look pretty damn good. "

He raised an eyebrow as he smiled.

"Are you making fun of my taste in clothes or are you implying something specific? "

"I was just making a remark," she replied, taking a falsely innocent look on her face.

"When you make those kinds of remarks, there's always something in the back of your mind. "

As they had finished, her mother got up and cleared the table, smiling as always. Clark got up and sneaked up behind her, insisting that she speak. But her mother preferred to keep her thoughts to herself, resisting her son who used all her charms to get the answer.

"Now go get some stuff! Your friend must be waiting for you. "

Looking at the clock in his kitchen, he sighed when he saw that the time had turned. He climbed up the stairs to his room and grabbed a duffel bag, in which he stuffed his things, enough to spend a week at Wayne Manor. He had quite a few duplicate cases because of his life as a vigilante and always left some of his belongings in Smallville. He retrieved one of the phones with the copied SIM card from a drawer.

He sighed when he saw all the unread messages and various notifications. His current phone and papers were with him in the Congo, and luckily for him, he hadn't yet booked his plane ticket home... Saying he had to fly when he could cross the ocean in the blink of an eye had a way of annoying him. But he had to maintain his cover, Clark Kent was not supposed to be a superman.

He checked his messages, many of which came from Lois. One asked him about him, another told him about a change of organization at the Daily Planet, and dozens of others from him told him about Superman's death, about his theories about the events. Messages he didn't read when he moved on to the next ones. The last three were Lois, who was angry that he didn't answer. He sighed as he typed a short message, arguing that in a war-torn and underdeveloped country, he didn't necessarily have time to send messages or read them.

He also saw the various messages and missed calls from his mother and preferred to delete them before reading them. He wanted to erase this episode from his life. When he was finally finished and it seemed like everything was ready, he went downstairs to his mother.

"Tell me Mom, does the old pickup truck still work? "

"It must not have much petrol left and it's still a bit dusty. Would you like to take it with you? "

"Yes, if you don't mind. "

"No, you know that I haven't been using this vehicle for a long time. "

Indeed, his mother always preferred to take their car rather than the pick-up truck. His father used to drive it before Clark used it.

"I'll take a look at it then. "

The old vehicle was actually quite dusty. Clark opened the hood and checked that everything was functional, filled the vehicle with gas, put a little oil in it, and at the tire level it seemed okay to him. He put his bag down and drove home.

"I'm going to go, Ma. As soon as I get my powers back, I'll go back to Africa to finish my article and come back to Metropolis. Do you want me to take care of the farm while you're in California?"

"No, don't worry about it. There's old Willis and the Conneli's who owe me a favor and they'll take care of the fields and the animals. "

"I can take care of Shelby and the house. "

"I don't want this to be an imposition on you, Clark. "

"Don't worry, Ma. If I'm offering, it's because I can handle it. "

Her mother smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Clark hugged her before greeting her with his biggest smile and walking out the door.

* * *

He was relieved to see that he had managed to make it all the way unharmed. He had to seriously think about taking a closer look at the condition of the vehicle, or else he had really lost it.

When he arrived in the yard, Alfred stepped out onto the porch and raised an eyebrow when he recognized the driver. Then, with a gesture, he told Clark to follow him to the driveway, where Clark could leave his vehicle without disturbing the Manor's yard.

So it was only natural that the farmer's son was able to admire the magnificent machines in front of him with an unhidden admiration. Bugatti, Ferrari, Aston Martin, Corvette,... models of speed as well as collector's models, all brilliant and in perfect condition.

"My old taco really does stain the decor... "says Clark more for himself than for Alfred.

"Master Bruce also owns more... mundane cars, when he wants to go out without attracting attention. "

Clark turned to the butler, who looked pensive.

"Because Bruce sometimes goes out?! " he exclaimed, surprised.

"To do surveillance or because he's investigating… "

Clark and the butler exchanged a complicit glance.

"I thought to myself. By the way, where is he? "

"Master Bruce is practicing in the garden. Please come with me, Mr. Clark. "

Bruce struck the trunk with his left fist and then turned his foot around. He had already been training for an hour and was dripping with sweat. His black tank top, which already showed enough muscle, was sticking to his skin, as were his black shorts. Clark, who preferred to wear colors, thought that he had never seen anyone else wear black so well.

He shook his head slightly and looked away, thinking that it was very inappropriate to have such thoughts. But why did Bruce's costume have to mold him so much? He had had to pull himself together several times when he was at League HQ. And there, on that day, he could see his calf muscles, his thighs, his as...

"Clark? "

It took a while before he turned his attention to the present moment. He was about to answer when he realized that Alfred had left, taking his belongings with him.

"Excuse me, were you saying something? "

Bruce stopped hitting the tree and turned to the farmer's son.

"Well, I take it you haven't got your powers back... "

"No, indeed. "

Clark made a great effort to look his counterpart in the eye. Bruce was out of breath and his chest was lifting in a rapid rhythm, his skin beading with sweat. He blessed himself inside that he didn't have his powers right now, as his senses would have been overwhelmed.

"You look tense. "

"No, I'm fine. I went to Smallville. I picked up a few things while I was there. Alfred let me park my truck in your huge garage, is that okay? "

Surprised by the change of subject, Bruce answered with an evasive gesture.

"No, of course not... You how to drive?! "

Clark displayed his biggest smile, amused by his friend's reaction.

"Thank God I know how to drive! Can you imagine, a farmer's son taking the school bus to go to university? Shame. Already I didn't fit in well. "

A spark of interest shone for a few seconds in the blue-gray eyes of the man under the mask of the Batman.

"I'd be happy to learn more. "

"Don't you already know everything? "

Clark winked at him to signify that he was teasing him. Humor could sometimes elude Bruce Wayne.

"Don't play with fire, farmer. "

"I'm not afraid of getting burned. "

They smiled for a few seconds in that moment of complicity, as Bruce sponged off with his towel. Clark couldn't help but follow the fabric of his eyes. He changed the subject.

"I should tell the League that I'm alive. "

"I'll meet them in Watchtower, we'll take the Gotham teleporter. I have a business meeting there this afternoon, then we'll go there. Do you have a phone? "

"Yes, same number. "

"We'll be in contact, then. "

Clark raised an eyebrow when he heard the faint hesitation in Bruce's voice as he walked away. His gaze landed on Bruce's muscular back and descended to the curvature of his buttocks. At that moment he closed his eyes to chase the images from his head, cursing himself for having only that in mind in such a situation. When he reopened his eyes, he walked towards the garage: he seriously needed to think about something else.

* * *

Bruce hated himself now. He would stare blankly at the diagrams scrolling across the screen in front of him, listening with a distracted ear to the monthly balance sheet of Wayne Enterprises and their subsidiaries.

God, he had never been so distracted in his life, not even when he first let Dick go on a solo mission. He would remember that day for the rest of his life because he had been so stressed out, which was not his habit. But today, it wasn't his protege he was worried about, but a superhero who was more human than ever. A superhero who wore his clothes really well, a little too well even. A superhero who had beautiful blue eyes and that simplicity of spirit that emanated from him, that purity... he'd only had that impression in his whole life with that man. Sometimes he was almost in awe of him.

But what was wrong with him?! Why did he have to think so much about Clark Kent ? This farmer's boy, this journalist, this super-hero devoted body and soul to others... He knew Clark for many years, both had forged a strong friendship but why, now, he was thinking about him ? Why not before? Why his only desire was to leave his premises to go to his mansion and find this man? The answer came of itself when he saw himself again caressing his skin with his fingertips, and imagining that he was drawing the lines of his body more than he had done before.

 _Come on, Bruce, pull yourself together. You're Batman, you don't have time for this kind of thing_. He sighed with weariness when he realized that even his inner voice wasn't convincing. That little voice of reason had been showing up a lot lately, in the presence of the reporter, and there he realized something in his last conversation with Clark. His behavior. He had felt so comfortable in the presence of the Kryptonian that he had dropped his usual mask of impassivity, which he still often maintained with Alfred. And he had done this without realizing it. It was... disturbing. And yet pleasant. To be able to feel yourself, a feeling he had struggled with since he had been Batman.

The meeting lasted all afternoon and would go on and on. Bruce knew that he had to stay until the end, not being able to afford to play the irresponsible one now. He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly typed a message and sent it to Clark.

« **My meeting is taking longer than expected. Dinner in Gotham and then we join the others? BW.** »

He tapped his fingers on the table, patiently waiting for the answer. It was 6:30 p.m., what could Clark do to take so long to answer? He glanced at his phone several times, without seeing a new message appearing. That pissed him off. It was rare. If it happened, Clark was not interested in his proposal. Finally, his phone vibrated. After five minutes of waiting.

**That's fine with me, but I should warn you, I'm not dressed up. Any estimate on when your meeting will end? CK.**

Bruce couldn't help smiling a faint grin at the corner of his mouth, a smile almost imperceptible. He hastened to answer.

**8:00 p.m. downstairs at Wayne Enterprises. BW.**

**I'll be there. CK.**

Satisfied, the rest of Bruce's meeting went even slower than before, but at least it would be worth the wait.

* * *

Slightly irritated, he left the building more late than he had expected. His eyes automatically looked for Clark's brown hair and imposing build. But he didn't spot him in the crowd around him. A hand landed on his shoulder and Bruce turned around sharply.

"You know how to keep a low profile !" he let go as he began to walk.

"I could never beat you on that. You're a master at it. Even Barry doesn't disappear as fast as you do. "

Bruce felt the redness rise sharply in his cheeks for the first time in his life. Such a compliment from Superman was no small thing. He knew that Superman regarded the Batman as his equal, even though he was totally powerless. But hearing him was always a pleasure.

"I didn't even recognize you, I'm not used to you being dressed like that. "

Clark laughed as Bruce looked at him. The man was wearing a Kansas City Chiefs footballer cap and a black leather jacket in addition to the outfit Bruce had loaned him and was still wearing. He noted this information in the corner of his head. In itself, Clark's outfit was relatively very simple. But it made him look much more assertive and manly than what he wore outside of work.

"Did you expect to see the blue suit and the red cape or rather the plaid shirt and glasses? "

"The plaid shirt and glasses. "

Bruce easily guided him around town, having had plenty of time to think about where they could eat.

"Well, everyone associates Clark Kent with glasses and plaid shirts. I just don't have to wear them to pass for Mr. Everyman and other details. "

"Are you saying that Clark Kent wears a suit? "

The multimillionaire stopped at the door of a Korean restaurant and pushed the door open, making his guest pass in front of him. There were so many people in the restaurant that for a moment no one paid any attention to them. It was so satisfying. For both of them.

"Well, I've never seen it from that angle," Clark replied, amused. "I think I really like the cheesy style of dress too much. "

His final comment made Bruce smile. Maybe he even wanted to laugh.

"In the far reaches of the Kansas outback, you have to go unnoticed! "

Clark made a false outrageous face as he settled in. Then he smiled mischievously.

"Well, that dear Bruce knows how to be funny!

He would have liked to cast a black look at the other, but he was unable not to smile when he saw Clark's face. His smile radiated and his eyes sparkled with mischief. For any answer, he looked down at the menu card.

They ordered pretty quickly, and it was when Clark placed his order that Bruce smiled. If his deductions were right, he was very pleased with the information he was getting. He approached the subject in a subtle way.

"So, how's the repair job on your pickup? "

Clark plunged his azure eyes into Bruce's clear gaze.

"I had to clean it all out to see something. I changed a few hoses and did several tests to check my alternator. When I saw the condition it was in, I wondered how that old thing could still run. "

"Everything had to be really dirty for you to get sludge on your neck," Bruce pointed maliciously, pointing to the underside of his jaw.

The farmer let out a sigh of exasperation and rubbed the mark away, unsuccessfully.

"I must have gotten it on when I took off my shirt. I'll be right back, before I get completely ridiculous. "

Bruce watched Clark go to the bathroom. Clark had put his things back in on purpose, even though he had brought his own. He might as well have given them back to him. He wasn't offended by his gesture, on the contrary. It was stupid, but he was thrilled.

Clark returned as their orders were brought in. They began to eat in silence, glaring at each other from time to time. The protector of Metropolis was the first to do so.

"I have a question running through my head, why weren't you at my funeral? I'm offended, I thought we got along well! "

Clark saw fit to soften his question by approaching the subject lightly, with a smile on his face.

"What makes you think I wasn't there ?" Bruce asked instead.

"My sixth sense," Clark winked at him. "What's up? "

"I couldn't come. "

The reporter frowned, but didn't insist. Obviously, Bruce didn't want to tell him why. He was disappointed, but he would try to find the answer later. The billionaire changed the subject:

"You talked about how hard it was for you to fit in when you were a kid earlier. I had never thought about that, but... what was your youth like? "

Bruce saw his friend reaching out and he backed himself up into his chair, putting down his fork.

"Be more specific. "

Clark's tone was a little harder than before but he still agreed to answer his friend's questions.

"How did you manage your powers as a student at school? "

An expression of sadness passed over Clark's face as he tried not to let anything show. His forced smile hurt his heart, and Bruce regretted insisting.

"It was hard. Already to accept the fact of being apart and having to hide it. Knowing that you're alone like that. My parents did everything they could to try to fit in, but I always felt alone. And then... at school, I was the weird kid. The one no one came near, except to be insulted and beaten up. Of course, I didn't mind being hit, but their words... Being first in the class didn't help either. "

Clark maintained his fake smile, which frustrated Bruce. But he understood that the man was doing it to keep a certain composure. He had felt the bitterness in his voice. And to imagine the Man of Steel, alone and persecuted... it made him angry. Children could be so cruel. Bruce knew that.

"I understand. I asked Alfred several times to take me out of school. I couldn't stand being constantly asked if my parents had cried or begged before they died, to describe the scene or how I had reacted. It was morbid, unhealthy. They all asked and laughed. Then, instead of running away from them, I stood up to them. Eventually they got tired of it. "

Clark's expression changed. It wasn't pity or compassion. It was just respect. Bruce was touched by his reaction. The few times he had mentioned the death of his parents were looks of pity that had been in front of him. But Clark understood. There was silence between them again, and the billionaire thought long and hard before deciding to ask the question that was burning his lips:

"How did you do it? "

That smile again. Bruce clenched his fist in frustration. Once again, he blamed himself for asking.

"I endured it. My father was convinced that problems were never solved by violence and that sometimes you had to be patient. So I would let myself be beaten and never give back, because I knew that one of my blows would be enough to crush their bones. It made me angry and frustrated, and many times I had been tempted to show them what I could do. But I knew that if I took that step, there would be no turning back. That the consequences would be too big. "

The Bat was only too aware of the many inner conflicts the Kryptonian had faced, and he could not help but admire the strength of spirit the Kryptonian had shown.

"And how did it end? "

This time, the smile of the brown man was real. Bruce followed Clark's hand through his hair with his eyes and seemed embarrassed.

"In fact, it happened in a weird way. We were on a field trip, freshman year in high school. A forest trip or something like that. Since Smallville is a small town, we all knew each other. And my tormentors were always there. During the outing in the woods, I had isolated myself from the rest of the group and walked along the side of the road where there was a small ledge that offered a superb view. "

Clark smiled and added gestures to his words, still seeming fascinated by the panorama.

"I still remember, the river was a few meters below us and offered a splendid panorama of a natural quarry. There was a deer on the opposite bank, drinking quietly. It was quiet. "

He paused and his smile faded a little.

"Until the four of them disembarked and asked me if I was able to jump. Pete, the big head of the gang, pushed me off the edge. But the ledge was unstable and we both fell. Pete couldn't swim. I pulled him out of the water despite what he had put me through for years. Since then, without even exchanging words, he and his gang have never come near me again. And they stopped the others from doing so. "

Clark was red with embarrassment. Bruce was amused to know it was for so little, but it showed the extent of his big heart.

"I was so embarrassed that he felt compelled to act that way, I felt like I had taken advantage of him. It's ridiculous, I know, but it's still a feeling I had. He seemed to think that he owed me something, but for me it wasn't the case. I wasn't going to let him drown anyway! "

"Maybe that was his way of thanking you. "

Thinking, the Man of Steel pondered his friend's words. Then he finally shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps. "

The two men ended their meal by telling a few anecdotes each about their childhood. Bruce gladly shared a few episodes from his life, feeling strangely confident with the farmer's son. He had thrown Clark into a frenzy of laughter when he told him that when he was younger, he had sulked for weeks at Alfred's request for a katana from his butler for his 10th birthday. Instead, he got a wakizashi, which was a completely different model that his handyman considered more suitable for him. He continued his story, after the Man of Steel had finished laughing, about how he had asked Alfred to teach him fencing. The surprise he had seen on Clark's face had been quite delectable.

"What an interesting little boy you must have been," Clark said, thoughtfully.

The two men were walking down the street, heading towards a camouflaged teleport portal in the city. Clark had been embarrassed that Bruce had invited him, but the CEO of Wayne Enterprises had strongly urged the waiter to fold and ignore the protesting reporter. While his friend had begun to reproach him, the Bat had diverted his attention by throwing another anecdote at him. Far too interesting for Clark to get over.

"Budding detective, fencer, boxer, adventurous, hotheaded, impulsive, ... I must confess that I am in total admiration... "

Clark said this in a completely thoughtful way. Bruce's ego swelled, until the Kansasais finished his sentence:

"...for Alfred. How the hell did he manage to stay alive? Doesn't he have high blood pressure, at least? I can't imagine what kind of life he must have had. "

The billionaire had taken offense before he saw the teasing expression on the other's face when he pronounced his last words.

"If you're so interested in Alfred's case, I'll let you talk to him next time. You already seem to be plotting behind my back. "

"Don't blame us Bruce, we care about you. We've known each other for years. And Alfred knows who I am. Don't tell me he and Dick haven't done the same thing. "

"It's not the same, Dick lived at the Manor. "

"Like me now. "

Clark winked mischievously at Bruce, who made his heart miss a beat. He sharply turned his head away from the Kryptonian's inquisitive gaze. He blessed himself inwardly when they fell on the entrance of the teleporter. A phone booth in a dark and little-traveled alley. Bruce entered first, in his civilian attire. It had been years since the Justice League had been founded, and although he had been very reluctant to reveal his secret identity, a rule had been established. If everyone knew everyone's identity, no one would be afraid of being revealed because they all feared that their identity would be made public. And besides being a matter of trust, it also helped to create bonds. This rule only applied to members of the League.

* * *

After passing the teleporter, Bruce waited for Clark. After his identification, the two men went to the common room of the Headquarters satellite. Batman was the first to go through the door to assess the situation and the reactions that might occur. But he had nothing to worry about, he was a simple professional deformation. Or maybe he just wanted to spare others a shock.

Bruce had just told them that he wanted to talk about Superman, without adding anything more. When he entered the room, the founding members were present, as well as others: Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Cyborg, Green Lantern, Nightwing, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Supergirl, Zatara and her daughter, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Aqualad, Raven, ...

Many of them were there. Very many. He was assailed with questions before he could even take a second step. Clark was already half unmasked by many of them, and he barely had time to say anything that a voice shut everyone up.

"Hello all! "

The next second, Batman felt like he was facing a tidal wave. Kara had rushed to her cousin, tears of joy running down her cheeks and embraced him forcefully, held slightly at bay by the Man of Steel. After this embrace, everyone came to greet Clark, back from the dead. Everyone took the time to hug him and say a few words. The smile of joy that lit up the survivor's face melted Bruce's heart, and he couldn't help but look at him from behind where he was. Dick came and stood beside him with a slight smile on his lips.

"Nice to have you back, Bruce. "

Batman chose not to answer. He knew Dick was one of the few people he couldn't fool. Which was to be expected, since he had raised him as his own son.

"It's Clark we lost, Dick. You're losing it a little bit. "

They turned their heads as one to Oliver, the Green Arrow, who smiled as he sharpened his beard.

"I know," Dick replied with a nonchalant shrug, but with a wink to his former tutor and mentor.

He then walked away to the gathering that had formed around the other superhero.

"Oh, another one of your personal tricks," sighed Oliver, noting that there was something he had definitely not grasped during the exchange.

Everyone gathered in the large living room. Raven made more couches for everyone to sit on, and silence took its place, with eyes turned to the ghost.

"As some may have noticed, I have lost my powers. " He gave an audible glance with his cousin, knowing that she had felt it in their embrace. "To be honest, I don't know what happened. I obviously don't remember the whole fight with Doomsday, or what happened to me afterwards. So I don't know how I was able to relive it. Bruce picked me up when I came out of nowhere and when I was well enough, we came to see you. It seems I am still healing from my wounds and maybe that's why I don't have my powers. There, you know everything. "

"We should contact Niles Caulder to have you examined. He might be able to get us some answers about what may have happened to you or just what's happening to your physiology," Zatanna suggested.

"The Fortress of Solitude might have some information about that ?" asked Barry, who was also dressed in civilian clothes: no one had seen him change.

"I've thought about it, but I'm afraid not. Such information would have been part of our teaching, and it wasn't," Clark replied.

"I agree with what Kal says. There's no mention of that. Besides, I've already looked for ways to find him after his death and there was no mention of a potential resurrection...The Fortress doesn't know everything. "

She looked guilty, aware that she hadn't told anyone, partly so as not to give too much hope.

"I think Niles should examine you as soon as possible, just to be on the safe side. I'm surprised you didn't think to do that," J onn said to Bruce.

"I've done my own preliminary analysis and there was nothing wrong," he replied firmly, determined not to be questioned.

"I'll get him, then," Zatara said. _Ot selin redluac !_

The magician disappeared in a clap accompanied by a burst of light.

"The tests might take a while, Clark said. Go home, we'll let you know how it turns out. "

They all grasped the implication in his words. Clark needed privacy. They all understood. The youngest, except for Dick, left first, followed by Hal, after a hug with Clark. Clark was aware that the space policeman had a lot to do and wanted to give him as much time as he could to rest. Hal Jordan deserved to have time for himself. The winged couple greeted him in turn, before disappearing into the teleporter. Reluctantly, Kara left, bending to her cousin's wishes. After a last affectionate kiss, she left, followed by Arthur. The man invited him to visit him and Mera in Atlantis, when he would be recovered. Clark accepted the invitation warmly, aware of the privilege Arthur was granting him. Cyborg opened a BOOM tunnel and pushed Captain Marvel inside, who firmly refused to enter without having said goodbye to the Man of Steel.

"SHAZAM! "

And Captain Marvel left the little boy he really was. Billy threw himself on Clark, who hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Clark, I won't do it again. But it's just that I'm so glad you're alive... "

"It's late Billy. Tomorrow you have school. But I'm glad you came. "

Clark laughed at the kid's pout and ruffled his hair before pushing him towards Cyborg, who was probably going to take him home. Cyborg just shook his friend's hand and smiled at him before going through his BOOM tunnel and disappearing.

He turned around to see that there were still several members left: Diana, Oliver, Dinah, J'onn, Zatanna, Barry, Dick and Bruce. Dick was the only young adult left.

"You should really go home, you know... it's just testing. "

"I'm staying because I'm on call," Diana said with a shrug.

"I'm staying because Dinah is here. "

"I'm staying because Ollie is here. "

The couple exchanged a knowing look that almost made everyone look up in exasperation.

"I'm here because I'm curious to see what Niles will find," Barry replied with a big smile on his face.

"It's the same with me," the Martian replied in a neutral tone.

"I'm waiting for my father. "

Eyes turned to the former duo Batman and Robin. Since everyone had "justified" themselves, they felt obliged to follow.

"I'm only here to tease Bruce," Dick winked at Clark, who gave him a knowing glance that no one missed.

"I don't need to justify myself. "

Bruce turned around and walked to the bar to help himself to a drink. With his back turned, Barry approached J'onn, grabbed a piece of his cape and folded it over his face, whispering:

" « I'm Batman, I don't need to justify myself! » "

Flash's grotesque imitation made everyone laugh, and Bruce didn't need to see or hear to know that it was him that was being made fun of. But he didn't care, it helped to lighten the mood.

He offered drinks to the others. Barry, Clark and J'onn were the only ones to refuse, out of habit: alcohol had no impact on them. But a grin appeared on Bruce's face for a second, realizing that if Clark no longer had the ability to regenerate, alcohol would have an impact on him. And he was happy to keep that remark to himself.

Zatara arrived in the room with Niles Caulder and Cliff Steele, aka Robotman. It turned out that the two men were working on a new invention when Zatara interrupted them. So he had to wait until the two men were finished to teleport them to League HQ.

"Well, let's go to Clark's lab," Niles said after greeting them.

Cliff pushed the scientist's wheelchair into the lab, where only Bruce, Barry and J'onn had followed them. Niles hadn't accepted anyone else, not even the magicians.

Clark had to undress and put on his boxer shorts for Niles to do a preliminary examination with his technology. Barry wince when he saw the marks on his torso and Caulder examined the depth of the marks and the physiological reactions surrounding the bruises. Everything seemed to be normal about the healing process, except that it was already faster than that of a human being. The Chief, as Caulder had been called since he had founded the Doom Patrol team, then continued with more advanced examinations. Screens scanned the Kryptonian's anatomy in depth and Caulder took several samples of skin and blood: a first.

After that, there was nothing more to be done. Clark was alive, not mortally wounded, and to everyone's relief, didn't seem to be affected by any nanotechnology or super-virus. I had then probed his mind, to make sure that he wasn't telepathically corrupted either, and hadn't found anything abnormal. As such, Clark was fine and his wounds were healing.

Barry and Niles then ran the blood samples through several tests and were happy to observe the alien's blood under the microscope. Both men were soon disappointed but continued to work for several hours. Finally, the verdict was reached when they all returned to the common room. The wheelchair-bound scientist spoke directly to Clark.

"Your blood is unspecified. It is similar to human blood with some differences, some of them, but I expected it more... different. Like J'onn. The first examination indicates that your cells in your wounds are recent, really very recent, which is normal. But for other cells that I have taken, cells, stem cells, some are recent when they shouldn't be. "

As if to back up what he was saying, Niles pointed to images on several projected screens. Barry seemed to look at it with interest, as did Bruce and J'onn.

"In addition, I understood that Kryptonian cells store radiation from the sun, and Kara had reconfirmed this to me. But there's no trace of this radiation in your body, except on the old cells. "

"Yet, according to the analysis, they are not irradiated enough to store any energy, " Barry said, looking at data over his buddy's shoulder. "It looks more like it's residual. "

"That's right, young man. I think that's what cured our Kryptonian. His last reserves of energy allowed his body to regenerate to the maximum. This must have required a considerable effort on the part of his body. This is the ultimate form of your regeneration. It is my firm belief that he never died. "

"So I'm going to end up recovering my powers? "

"I have the deepest conviction of it. It will take time, I'm afraid. But after how long... I don't know. Your body must first finish healing, rest and then carry the load of energy it needs to contain ... "

The scientist suddenly seemed pensive and a spark of interest shone in his eyes.

"May I say a few words to you in private? "

Clark nodded and replaced Cliff to push his colleague's chair. They changed floors and moved to one of the small, quiet lounges on the base.

"I think you can do a lot more than you already have. "

The Man of Steel made no secret of his surprise. Even more powers? No way. What more could you get than super speed, super regeneration, super senses, super strength, the ability to fly, ...

"If you learn to control your body's systems, you will be able to release an incredible amount of energy. If in extreme danger your body reacts to save you, it can just as easily do it to protect you, and I'm sure there is an offensive way to do that. I think it would be a good idea for you to find a way to trigger it so that you can learn to master this ability. "

"Wait, are you telling me that I can hypothetically turn myself into a human bomb?! "

"Yes. "

Clark pondered the information as best he could. He couldn't hide the fact that he was shocked.

"But then, does that mean Kara can do it, too? "

"I'd have to examine her, but she doesn't seem to have developed her powers as much as you have. Now that a new one of your abilities has just arisen, it is likely that it will manifest itself again. You have to be careful with it, otherwise... "

Otherwise it could cause major damage. Clark understood that. From the moment he regained his powers, he could be a danger to others every time he exposed himself to danger or he could very well be a danger to himself.

"I'd like to keep this between us while I get used to the idea. "

"Of course. "

* * *

They returned to the room where everyone else was. The interrogators looked at them and the two men simply ignored them. Niles decided it was time to go home, and Zatara brought him and Cliff back, greeting the other members of the League as they passed by. Zatanna left reluctantly with her father, not forgetting to put a kiss on the Kryptonian's cheek.

Superman was tense. No one could escape it. Whatever the two men may have said to each other, their friend didn't seem inclined to talk about it at the moment. Oliver then took the opportunity to relax the atmosphere:

"Good! The night is already well under way, but would you like to go out? It's so rare this kind of occasion! "

Clark was grateful to him for his intervention.

"Another night, if you don't mind," Clark suggested.

"Oh you, I can see you already running away! Tomorrow night then! If crime doesn't intervene, of course. "

"It will be without me," J onn replied.

Annoyance was clearly on the Green Arrow's face, but Diana took the opportunity to counterbalance the offer.

"It's a great idea! We'll celebrate Clark's return that way. Barry, you're obviously one of us! "

The Amazon didn't give the world's fastest man time to slip away. The meaningful glance she gave him made him decide quickly.

"Yes, of course," he replied with a fearful glance at Diana.

"Then it's decided," Ollie exclaimed. "See you all tomorrow night! I'll send the program to your phones. Well Clark, I'm happy for you anyway! My little chick and I are going home! "

Canary's dark look indicated that once he was alone, he was in danger of having a bad quarter of an hour. The young woman walked towards the Man of Steel to say goodbye and, after the couple greeted everyone, they passed through the teleportation gate.

"We're going home too," Bruce said in his usual firm tone.

Clark blessed the Bat. He wanted to go home, too, and quickly, indeed. Niles' words were disturbing him and he was tired.

"I'll go home with you, if you don't mind, Bruce. "

The Kryptonian sensed the slight hesitation in Nightwing's voice, who, although he was still searching for lice from his former mentor, still feared his wrath. Clark, being the good pacifist that he was, stepped in like a flower.

"Great idea! "

They quickly greeted the others and took the teleporter to Gotham City.

Clark smiled when he saw Bruce's slightly upset mine and suspected that Dick's intrusion was not planned. But when Dick passed the teleporter a few seconds after them, Bruce donned his mask of impassivity. Clark was surprised to be the only one to see Bruce so open, whereas Dick was like a son to him. This realization touched him deeply.

"I'd like to talk to Clark for a moment, if you don't mind. "

The reporter was slightly surprised that Dick asked Bruce instead of himself. Perhaps because he knew he would have said yes right away. Clark didn't even see the Gotham vigilante disappear from the alley. He pessimised before he turned to Dick.

"I'm so glad you're okay. "

Clark was surprised to receive Dick in his arms. He and the young man had known each other since Bruce had taken him under his wing, and several times Superman had gotten Robin out of a jam and covered for him with Batman. The bond they had formed between them made them quite complicit, especially when it came to teasing Bruce.

"How long do you plan to stay at the Manor? "

"I don't know. "

Dick glanced down the alley and when he saw that no one was there, he pulled out his domino to face the Man of Steel eye to eye. He nervously ran a hand through his hair, seemingly hesitating about what he was going to say. Then he threw himself into the water.

"Can I ask you a favor? " Clark nodded and gave him a warm smile. "Will you look after Bruce for a while? I know it's a strange request, but... "

"I was counting on it, don't worry. "

The young man smiled at her.

"Bruce won't admit it to anyone, maybe not even to himself, but your disappearance has hit him very hard. Your presence will do him good. "

Clark could see the worry on the young man's face, and he could hear it clearly in his voice. He put his hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"How are you doing? "

The question surprised him. Grayson hesitated to answer, embarrassed again.

"I should be asking you this question... I'm ridiculous. You look so good that... "

"I am solid. How are you doing? Things going well with Koriand'r? "

It's been a long time since the two of them had spoken. Too long. Dick had a slight laugh.

"Well, to tell you the truth, she and I are over. There was something blocking it. "

Clark had an idea about it, but he didn't say anything.

"Feel free to come to me if you want to talk. "

"I'll make a note of it, thanks. I'm going to go before Bruce gut me for keeping you too long! "

The teasing tone used by the old Robin raised a Kryptonian eyebrow.

"What kind of implication is that? "

Dick ignored his question and put his wolf back on his face. He gave Clark another hug.

"I'm glad I talked to you. I never told you this but... even though Bruce is only my adopted father... I want you to know that I think of you as him. "

Moved by Dick's statement, Clark had no reaction when Dick disappeared with a last smile on his face or when Bruce reappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INDEX CARACTERS (related to the fiction)
> 
> Aquaman: aka Arthur Curry. Founding member of the JL. King of Atlantis, half-human, half-atlantean. Married to Mera. In addition to being able to live underwater and control the oceans, he has telepathy that allows him to control sea animals and talk to others. Lives in Amnesty Bay.
> 
> Aqualad : aka Garth. Apprentice of Aquaman, former member of the Titans. Part of Queen Mera's bodyguard.
> 
> Alfred Pennyworth: Bruce Wayne's butler, faithful to his post. Lives in Gotham City.
> 
> Black Canary : aka Dinah Lance. Wife of Oliver Queen (Green Arrow). Fights hand to hand and uses her voice against her enemies. Lives in Starcity
> 
> Captain Marvel/Shazam : aka Billy Batson. Captain Marvel is the real name of the hero, but is best known for his "SHAZAM" cry, which allows Billy, a child, to become an adult with Superman-like powers by shouting "SHAZAM! His powers are linked to the magic of powerful gods which makes him stronger than Superman who has a weakness to magic.
> 
> Cyborg : aka Victor/Vic Stone. Founding member of the JL, he creates teleportation tunnels called "BOOM" tunnels because of the noise.
> 
> Flash: aka Barry Allen. Founding member of the JL. The fastest vigilante in the world and scientist for the police (and also for personal work). Lives in Central City
> 
> Green Arrow: aka Oliver/Ollie Queen. Rich billionaire in civilian life and mayor of StarCity. Married to Dinah Lance (Black Canary). Archery expert.
> 
> Green Lantern HAL : Hal Jordan, 1st human Green Lantern. Airline pilot by trade and also space vigilante. He is in charge of watching over the space sector concerning the Earth. His "leaders" are the "Guardians" on the planet Oa (planet of the Green Lanterns). He can materialize what he wants with the energy of his "will" generated with his green ring. He has three other human sidekicks: John Stewart, Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner. Has had a heavy history with his enemies, leading to the destruction of his city, Coast City (under reconstruction).
> 
> Hawkgirl: aka Shayera Hol. Cursed Egyptian priestess. See Hawkman.
> 
> Hawkman : aka Carter Hol. Egyptian prince cursed by Vandal Savage, and condemned to eternity to search for the love of his life, find him and lose him by dying. He and Shayera live and die again and again after finding each other. They also lose their memory with each life, and regain it when they fall in love again.
> 
> Martian Manhunter: aka J'onn J'onzz/John Jones. Green Martian from Mars, has a powerful telepathic power, appearance change, projects laser beams with his eyes and great physical strength and speed. He is very intelligent, and also a scientist. In civilian life, he is a private detective.
> 
> Mera of Atlantis : Arthur Curry's wife, Queen of the Atlanteans. Mermaid trained in assassination. Masters hydrokinesis (water control). Lives in Amnesty Bay.
> 
> Nightwing : aka Richard/Dick Grayson. 1st Robin, and also 1st adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Former member of the Titans, was a spy for the Spyral agency before taking over the Nightwing costume. Expert in espionage and hand-to-hand combat using electrified sticks. Lives in Bludhaven.
> 
> Robotman : aka Cliff Steele. Member of the Doom Patrol. Human locked in a metal body, saved by Professor Niles Caulder.
> 
> Raven: aka Rachel Roth. Half-demon. Has a powerful telekinesis, masters teleportation, influence of emotions, flight,... But remains a very introverted person. Former member of the Titans.
> 
> The Chief : aka Pr. Niles Caulder. Disabled scientist, creator of the "Doom Patrol" team.
> 
> Starfire : aka Koriand'r/Kori Anders. Former member of the Titans, ex-girlfriend of Nightwing (Dick Grayson). Alien mastering flight and energy.
> 
> Supergirl : aka Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers. Elder cousin of Kal-El (Clark Kent). A Kryptonian who arrived on Earth several years after Clark, to be saved from the destruction of Krypton. She has the same powers as her cousin, but she is less powerful than him. She lives in National City.
> 
> Wonder Woman : aka Diana/Di Prince. Founding member of the JL. Amazon princess from the island of Themyscira, half-goddess by being the daughter of Zeus. Lives in Washington.
> 
> Zatanna: Daughter of the great magician Zatara, and good friend of Clark. She is one of the most powerful magicians in the DC Comics universe. She opened a circus and lives as a magician, but also fights dark forces (black magic, demons, monsters etc.). Was part of the Justice League Dark. Casts spells in reverse.
> 
> Zatara : Father of Zatanna. Also a powerful magician. Also uses backwards magic.


End file.
